Bio of: The Royal Family
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: A bio of the Royal Family as I see them and how they will be seen in my future stories. Enjoy!
1. Ludwig von Koopa

**Hello everyone!**

**So I've been seeing a fair number of bios that people have written about the Koopalings based on how they see them. I decided I wanted to write one as well, not only for reference for how the Royal Family will be in my stories, but just because it seemed like a fun little project to do, as well as some much needed practice.**

**And thus, this was born! Enjoy! **

**I own nothing, of course; just the idea. :)**

* * *

**Bio of the Royal Family**

**Chapter 1**

**Name: **Ludwig von Koopa

**Age:** 18

**Species: **Koopa/Dragon Hybrid

**Birthdate: **September 22nd, 1995

**Birthstone: **Sapphire

**Birthsign: **Virgo

**Hair Color: **Sapphire Blue

**Eye Color: **Sapphire Blue

**Physical Features: **two hidden horns on his head, medium build, one large tooth in center of snout, large, wild hair, sapphire blue shell with orange rings around spikes, spiked cuffs on both wrists, yellow skin tone, green head, padded feet and four-ribbed padded stomach.

**Blood Type: **A-Postive

**Family: **King Bowser Koopa, Queen Clawdia Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ignatius Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Lawrence Koopa, Bowser Koopa Jr.

**Other: **Kamek, Kammy, Koopa Patrol, Paratroopa Patrol, House Servents

**Affiliation: **Bad/Evil

**Favorite Things: **Classical Music, Composing Symphonies, Fighting the Mario Brothers, Meditation, his mother, Video Games

**Favorite Music: **Classical

**Least Favorite Things: **Anything Loud and Obnoxious, his Father and Youngest Brother (at first), being wrong, being outsmarted, anyone or anything touching his hair, losing at racing video games, people not enjoying his symphonies as much as he does

**Least Favorite Music: **Anything NOT classical, but he despises heavy metal the most

**Nickname(s): **Lud, Luddy, The Musical Maestro (self-given), Musical Idiot, Kooky von Koopa

**Overall Summary: **Ludwig von Koopa is King Bowser and Queen Clawdia's firstborn son. A bit diabolical and very cold at times, Ludwig was the perfect heir to Bowser's continued rein...until Bowser Jr. came along. This began an almost six year distant hatred between Ludwig and Junior, until an almost deadly mistake made Ludwig re-evaluate what matters most.

The oldest out of eight siblings, Ludwig deals with typical sibling drama- from Ignatius touching his experiments to Lemmy breaking his music writing ink, to Junior...well, being Junior, to arguing with Roy about things that Ludwig would otherwise not care about, to being a comforting big brother to them all, despite holding in his own fear and pain.

But despite it all, Ludwig loves his siblings to death and will defend them with his life if necessary. Sometimes, Ludwig does acknowledge that it is _he _that his siblings need defending from, as Ludwig has a very violent temper, worse than Roy Koopa. He will lose all self control and harm anyone who is nearby, verbally or physically, if angered.

Ludwig's relationship with his father is a bit strained. He also has mixed emotions about how he feels about his father compared to the rest of his family.

At first, Ludwig and him did get along, with the occasional typical father-son disagreements. When Bowser decided to hand the future over to his youngest brother, things between the two slowly deteriorated. Ludwig's breaking point came when he realized his father cared almost nothing about his family, only to capture Peach and defeat the Mario Brothers, and will punish them however he saw fit- deadly or not. Ludwig and his father cannot agree on a lot of things, but for the most part, they tolerate one another.

Ludwig's relationship with his mother was fairly strong. He loved her dearly, and he knew that he got his signature pride and joy-his hair- from her. While Ludwig takes after his father, he loved his mother's kindness and even calmness in even the heat of pressure. He enjoyed writing her symphonies and taking pictures with her. It is another reason why he hates the fact his father will not tell him or his siblings what really happened to his mother. Eventually, he does learn the truth, but it takes some acceptance primarily on his part.

Ludwig is ruler of Pipe Land. He rules rather cruelly at times, so the people of Pipe Land usually do their best not to anger Ludwig. With so many ways to hide, that is normally an easy task.

His fighting abilities include: extremely powerful in the realm of magic and spells, possibly taught by Kamek himself. He can flutter jump for short periods of time, and can physically hold his own. Being the fastest learner, he had been able to spit fireballs since he was about two or three. For reasons Kamek cannot understand, Ludwig is the only one in the family who can teleport and can manipulate elements when pissed off enough. He wields a sapphire blue scepter, keeping the blue color theme.

Ludwig enjoys composing music, calling them "Koopa Symphonies". The only problem- they are terrible. And Ludwig is usually in denial because he believes himself to be a genius in musical dabbling. He's also fond of playing video games with his family, although with the workload he gets, it's more of a luxury for both himself and his siblings, who miss having him play with them.

The only thing Ludwig despises more than being wrong is if ANYONE or ANYTHING touches the wild mop of blue hair on his head. Being Ludwig's pride and joy, he usually turns very deadly if someone so much as plucks a hair strand off his head. It is this reason Ignatius was grounded for a month after he plucked a hair sample for an experiment he was working on... and caused an enraged Ludwig to destroy half the basement.

**NEXT: Lemmy Koopa**

* * *

**And first bio completed! **

**Just so everyone is aware, since I forgot to mention it earlier- I know Nintendo confirmed the seven Koopalings are NOT Bowser's children. But for the sake of my future stories, all eight of them are his. **

**Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Until next time!**


	2. Lemmy Koopa

**Now for the smallest and cutest of the Royal Family! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing, of course; just the idea. :)**

* * *

**Bio of the Royal Family**

**Chapter 2**

**Name: **Lemmy Koopa

**Age:** 17

**Species: **Koopa/Dragon Hybrid

**Birthdate: **March 4th, 1994

**Birthstone: **Aquamarine

**Birthsign: **Pieces

**Hair Color: **Multicolored

**Eye Color: **Onyx

**Physical Features: **small stature, unfocused eyes, multicolored Mohawk with long ponytail, orange shell with white ring around spikes, disproportionally large head, two orange lines on left side of head, three-ribbed padded stomach, padded feet, spiked cuffs.

**Blood Type: **O-Positive

**Family: **King Bowser Koopa, Queen Clawdia Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ignatius Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Lawrence Koopa, Bowser Koopa Jr.

**Other: **Kamek, Kammy, Koopa Patrol, Paratroopa Patrol, House Servants

**Affiliation: **Bad/Evil

**Favorite Things: **Circus themed events and themes, playing, acting silly, hanging and causing mayhem with Ignatius Koopa

**Favorite Music: **Upbeat Tunes

**Least Favorite Things: **Sadness, Being Teased and Taunted, Fighting, Horror

**Least Favorite Music: **Classical and Jazz Music

**Nickname(s): **Nutcase, Goofball, Hip, Idiot, Weakling, Prince Disgrace

**Overall Summary: **Lemmy Koopa is the second oldest of the Royal Koopa Family. Despite his age, he is not only the smallest, but the most childish. He dislikes constant war, preferring to be in the circus or do something fun with his family. He loves to play games, particular party games where he can get his siblings to play together.

Lemmy's relationship with his siblings was strong, with weak points in between. Lemmy loves his siblings, but has older sibling complex because he is not the strongest in his family. Despite his fierce love of his brothers and sister, he cannot defend them as well as his older brother. He also has a brief moment of fear and confusion after he almost kills himself in a bloody manner. This gives Lemmy some time to figure out who he is and what he can bring to his family, the only family he realizes he would ever have.

Lemmy's relationship with his father is somewhat tolerable. His father dislikes the many medical problems Lemmy has, and the fact that Lemmy simply cannot fight or even use decent magic. However, Bowser, despite his treatment toward his children, sees Lemmy as the sunshine of the bunch, the only person who can find a way to make him laugh.

His relationship with his mother was just as strong as that with Ludwig. He loved to be his mother's little clown, and making her laugh was something only he could do. His mother loved to baby Lemmy for reasons unknown. Lemmy found out what happened to his mother first after he almost dies from suicide. It is during that phase that he finds out how much his mother loved him, and why he had to survive. He keeps many a picture of her in his room, alongside some cards he made for her that he found not long after he was released.

Lemmy has an issue with walking on his own two feet. He had issues with his legs since he was born, and had to be carried around until he was given his first bouncy ball. His eyesight is poor due to his unfocused eyes; his left is worse than his right, which causes him to bump into walls and doors from time to time. Lemmy's small stature often gets him picked on by his siblings, especially Roy Koopa. But despite his medical disabilities, Lemmy loves to have fun, and dreams of being in a circus.

Lemmy is ruler of Iced Land. Not even Bowser understands how Lemmy was able to overpower the king; his army hadn't been ready for battle; it may be that he has the strongest Magic Scepter, but no one knows for sure.

He, strangely enough, is also the weakest out of the eight Koopalings. His magic relies mostly on bombs, magic illusions and defense, but his defensive magic is oddly weak despite having one of the two strongest scepters in the DarkLand kingdom. It is usually for this reason that Bowser places Lemmy in battle first, a choice he regrets every time he is defeated.

He is also the only Koopaling who has to wear armor; more specifically, an armor plate that prevents him from taking critical blows to the chest.

Being the smallest, Lemmy is often mistaken for the youngest, and his outgoing and usually childish and clownish personality does not help matters. Regardless, Lemmy Koopa loves life and being the clown in the family, as well as hanging around with his younger brother Ignatius.

**NEXT: Roy Koopa**

* * *

**And second bio completed! Next is the burly one in the bunch! **

**Until next chapter! **


	3. Roy Koopa

**The third oldest in the family, and of course, the hot head has arrived! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing, of course; just the idea. :)**

* * *

**Bio of the Royal Family**

**Chapter 3**

**Name: **Roy Koopa

**Age:** 16

**Species: **Koopa/Dragon Hybrid

**Birthdate: **July 15th, 1993

**Birthstone: **Ruby

**Birthsign: **Cancer

**Hair Color: **None

**Eye Color: **Reddish-Orange, but they're usually hidden

**Physical Features: **tall, larger than all his siblings, bald, buff shoulders, long, powerful arms, two fangs in each corner of snout, trademark pink sunglasses, pink head, purple shell with pink rings around spikes, spiked cuffs, four ribbed padded stomach, padded feet

**Blood Type: **B-Negative

**Family: **King Bowser Koopa, Queen Clawdia Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ignatius Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Lawrence Koopa, Bowser Koopa Jr.

**Other: **Kamek, Kammy, Koopa Patrol, Paratroopa Patrol, House Servants

**Affiliation: **Bad/Evil

**Favorite Things: **Exercising and displaying his brute power, challenging Morton Jr. to arm wrestling, being a bully to others, arguing with Ludwig

**Favorite Music: **Fifties Music, Rock

**Least Favorite Things: **Unable to defend his siblings, being told what to do, having to sit out of battle

**Least Favorite Music: **Opera

**Nickname(s): **Bully, Jerk, Bastard, Overgrown buffoon, Pinky

**Overall Summary: **Roy Koopa, despite his size, is the third born in the Royal Koopa family. He is a year younger than Lemmy and two years younger than Ludwig. He can be very hard headed and hot headed most times, but for the most part, is very laid back and calm.

Roy is a Koopaling who doesn't like taking orders from anyone- not even his own father from time to time. He likes to be right, even when he's wrong, and will beat up anyone who tries to tell him otherwise. Usually arguing with Ludwig over trivial things, Roy is a complete hothead and will lose his temper if provoked. He loves to pick on his younger siblings, but enjoys messing with Lemmy in particular because he is such an easy target. Despite his teasing and badgering and fighting, Roy cares deeply for his siblings and will do whatever he can to keep them safe.

Roy's relationship with his father is pretty typical. He has a bit of love for his father, but he hates the way he runs Ludwig into the ground, despite Roy's own treatment of the oldest sibling. He also dislikes the way his father handles almost losing both Lemmy and Junior. He argues with Bowser from time to time and will occasionally engage in fist fights with him.

His relationship with his mother was strong and at times, hard. Roy was a free spirit since he was born, ad his mother had to deal with all- from the scrapes and bruises to chastising Roy when he got too physical or rough with his little brothers and sister. As a result, Roy was almost always put in time out, which he hated. But he loved his mother and had no problem roasting some Piranha Plants when one of them bit his mother one afternoon, at the age of five. When Roy got older, his mother had a harder time keeping his behavior under control, especially when he entered battle. Roy didn't agree with his mother, and he argued with her a lot as most teens would, but he never laid a hand on her, for he learned one thing- respect.

Roy is ruler of the kingdom of The Sky. He had no problems overturning the king and conquering the place as his own, and no one asked why Bowser gave him the sky to control.

Roy has natural strength, which sadly, tends to serve as his brain at times; hence, Ludwig and him cannot agree on battle tactics when paired together. Unlike his calm and proper speaking brother, Roy prefers to charge into battle and think about the aftermath...well, after. His strength comes in handy. He can create massive tremors and can literally crush his enemies with high, powerful jumps and stomps. His armies all carry some kind of firearm from the Royal Weaponry, and Roy himself carries a large Bill Blaster on his shoulder when he enters battle. His scepter assists him in defense and in magic, but Roy prefers to get his fists bloody and dirty. He shows no fear even when faced with death; pride won't allow him to.

Roy received his trademark sunglasses on his second birthday as a present from one of the servants in the household. No one understands why, but to this day, Roy will not take them off, not even when he showers. Only three of his siblings have actually seen Roy's true eyes, besides his parents- Ignatius, Ludwig and Lemmy. Like Ludwig, Roy will become FURIOUS if someone so much as gets a speck of dirt on his shades.

**NEXT: Ignatius 'Iggy' Koopa**

* * *

**Bio of Roy complete! Next is my personal favorite koopaling, the one in green! :)**

**Until next chapter! **


End file.
